La Purga Ghoul: Ghoul Lincoln
by Cianuro Monbebe
Summary: Sin entender el cómo o el porqué, Lincoln (Ghoul) termina cambiando lugares con su contraparte de un mundo en el que una vez al año les dan riendas sueltas a todos los humanos para que descarguen la violencia y depravación que yace en su interior.
1. Chapter 1

**Damas y Caballeros, aquí esta, La Purga Ghoul: Ghoul Lincoln.**

 **Este es un proyecto colaborativo con Banghg en el cual básicamente intercambiamos Lincolns, el mío en su mundo y viceversa.**

 **Hacer este prologo tardo más de lo que creí. En parte porque la universidad me mantuvo ocupado esta semana y en parte porque cuando no estaba ocupado tenía una especie de bloqueo creativo.**

 **Un par de cosas antes de continuar:**

 **#1. Los Lincolns que elegimos son de diferentes líneas temporales, no le den vueltas al asunto y disfruten de ambas historias, al final este es solo un proyecto que comenzamos para divertirnos.**

 **#2. Sé que según el canon de la serie Lucy es pelinegra. Honestamente me gusta más el fan canon en el que Lucy es rubia y se tiñe el cabello de negro, pienso que le da un poco más de actitud a su personaje. No sé cuál es la opinión de Banghg al respecto pero en su historia y la mía ella es rubia.**

 **Me gustaría agradecerle a Banghg por permitirme usar su mundo y sus personajes en esta historia y espero que este pequeño inicio no decepcione. Los invito a leer su parte de la colaboración que va por el nombre: "La Purga Ghoul: Purge Lincoln" y el resto de sus trabajos (La Purga Loud, su secuela Asylum (tercer favorito personal), Llamadas (a este punto lo sigo solo para saber cómo termina), Ya viene (favorito personal), Animatronic Loud, Tanto Tiempo (segundo favorito personal), etc.) les prometo que lo los va a decepcionar.**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo con la historia.**

 ** _Godspeed!_**

* * *

 **El Paraíso de un Monstruo**

Oscuridad.

Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, las paredes, el piso si es que había alguno y el techo, todo estaba cubierto por una espectral oscuridad que parecía tragarlo todo para jamás escupirlo. Levanto sus manos y las puso frente a su rostro, suspiro de alivio al saber que al menos había suficiente iluminación en el ambiente para poder verlas y la regreso a su posición original al lado de su cuerpo, ya se había acostumbrado a ella, la oscuridad a estas alturas de su vida era tan cotidiana que cada vez que estaba en una posición como esta todo lo que hacía era dejarse llevar por la corriente, no le prestaba atención, tampoco le preocupaba, ya había dejado de preocuparse por cosas como estas desde hace tiempo.

-¿Por qué tan serio guapo?

-¿Estabas esperándonos?

De la oscuridad reverberaron dos voces espectrales, el tono coqueto y juguetón de las voces traicionaba el sobrenaturalmente frio sonido de ellas. Una llego por detrás, un par de tenebrosamente delgados brazos se enredaron en su pecho y poco a poco bajaron por sus pectorales pasando por sus abdominales terminando por detenerse en su zona púbica desprovista de vello alguno, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese punto que estaba totalmente desnudo. La segunda voz llego desde el frente, lo que era una vaga sombra en la oscuridad poco a poco fue tomando forma conforme se estaba acercando a él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo divisar el origen de la macabra voz, era una mujer, tan delgada que parecía raquítica, vistiendo un vestido negro que difícilmente dejaba algo a la imaginación y una cabellera larga y grasosa que le llegaba a las rodillas, lo más llamativo de esta mujer era su rostro, no era un rostro humano, en vez de esto tenía la cabeza de un ave de carroña parcialmente tapado por larga cabellera. Él estaba seguro que detrás de él había una mujer exactamente igual a ella, y al igual que su doble paso sus esqueléticas manos sobre él, esta vez comenzando por el área púbica subiendo por sus abdominales y pectorales y terminando en sus hombros. Una vez rodeado por las dos espectrales figuras estas acercaron los picos de buitre que hacían de boca a sus oídos y luego de respirar un par de veces en ellos empezaron a susurrar.

-¿Qué nos ibas a hacer?

-¿Nos ibas a dar contra la pared?

-¿En el piso?

-¿De pie?

-¿En la Cama?

-¿Con la ropa puesta?

-¿Frente a tu hermana?

-¿Junto a tu hermana?

-¿Con tu hermana?

-¿Querías hacerlo de perrito?

-¿Misionero?

-¿De vaquera?

-¿Querías sexo oral?

-¿Nos la ibas a lamer?

-¿Anal tal vez?

-¿O te conformabas con una rusa?

Las voces susurraban en sus oídos, las frías voces de los espectros con forma de ninfa habían tomado un tono seductor, cada palabra que salía de los picos de ellas mandaba una corriente por la espalda hasta su entrepierna, él tuvo una erección, nadie podía culparlo, él era joven, él era viril, él era saludable y una erección ocasional no presentaba ningún problema ya que para encargarse de ella habían más que suficientes candidatas, incluso aunque no estuvieran dispuestas no podían objetar si eran elegidas para el honor, su vida era así.

Él simplemente tomaba lo que quería.

Él tenía el poder para hacerlo.

-Yo me puedo encargar de eso- sonó una voz en la oscuridad. La voz era masculina y al hacer evidente su presencia ambas arpías que lo manoseaban se ubicaron una a cada lado de él, como lo supuso, las arpías era exactamente iguales en apariencia, una de ellas comenzó a masturbarlo, lo estaba preparando, la otra simplemente continuo con el manoseo. De la oscuridad, el emitente de la voz se acercó a él, tenía forma humana, o al menos su torso y piernas lo eran, en el lugar de sus brazos había alas huesudas cubiertas por una piel casi transparente y en lugar de una cabeza humana estaba la cabeza de murciélago vampiro.

-¡Déjame succionar ese exceso de sangre que tienes ahí!- la voz de la bestia sonaba rígida, tenía un tono desesperado y se veía las ansias recorrer su cuerpo. Antes de que el pudiera objetar la bestia ya se había arrodillado y había tomado su miembro erecto entre las pesuñas de sus alas, la bestia acerco nerviosamente sus labios a su rígida masculinidad y con cuidado engullo cada centímetro de este, habría la boca todo lo que podía para que sus afilados colmillos no tocaran la vara de carne caliente que entraba y salía de su boca y a medida que pasaba el tiempo su ritmo iba aumentando, movía la cabeza de atrás para delante de una manera más frenética mientras emitía gemidos desesperados al momento de llevar a cabo el acto y segregaba chorros de saliva que dejaban en evidencia su apetito por la semilla del individuo al que le estaba dando una felación.

Las palpitaciones en aumento de su falo fueron la señal que la bestia necesitó para saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, que estaba a punto de ser recompensado por su esfuerzo. La bestia aumento el ritmo, movía la cabeza con más velocidad y succionaba con más fuerza de tal manera que casi pareciese que estuviera rogando por aquel liquido espeso que tanto deseaba -¡hmm!- con un gemido, él descargo su semilla dentro del hocico de la bestia, esta no dejaba escapar ni una sola gota del blanco néctar que se acumulaban entre sus colmillos y cuando la última eyección del simiente fue hecha, las bestia con una última succión libero el miembro. La bestia levanto su mirada con una expresión satisfecha y abrió la jeta para mostrar que no había desperdiciado ni una gota, el cerro y trago y la volvió a abrir. -¡delicioso!

-MI ÑINO…

Una vos retumbo en la oscuridad, aquella vos era gruesa, abisal, era la voz de un demonio. Él al principio no supo exactamente de donde venía aquella voz pero luego de unos segundos pudo percibir una respiración sobre la cabeza y al levantar la mirada lo vio. Era un gigante, no había otra palabra para describirlo, la oscuridad ocultaba la inmensidad de su cuerpo pero el rostro del gigante estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que él pudiera verlo, era tan largo como él lo era de alto y él era alto, su rostro estaba completamente seco, en las cuencas de los ojos habían un par de esferas negras que se asemejaban a unos dátiles en textura y su rostro estaba cubierto por miles de vendajes amarillentos.

-MI CREACION…- el gigante acerco sus esqueléticas manos que eran igual de grandes que su rostro y utilizo uno de sus dedos para tocarlo a él, la punta de sus dedos era del tamaño de una mano adulta -ESOS BRAZOS… ESAS PIERNAS… ESA ESPALDA….- decía el gigante mientras recorría cada parte de su cuerpo rozándola con la punta de sus dedos, cada parte de su cuerpo fue señalada por el gigante sin ninguna reserva, cada parte era apuntada con una especie de orgullo y admiración que solo un padre podría tener al ver a su hijo vuelto un adulto frente a sus propios ojos.

-ERES EL GHOUL PERFECTO.

-Eres el Ghoul perfecto.

-Eres el Ghoul perfecto.

-Eres el Ghoul perfecto.

Todos lo decían una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez, lo repetían y lo repetían, sus voces reverberaban en la oscuridad como un coro maldito cantando su canción pagana en honor al demonio que tanto admiraban, pero todos lo decían de una manera diferente, las arpías lo decían con deseo, la bestia lo decía con pavor y el gigante lo decía con orgullo y respeto.

El malévolo canto de sus atormentadores llego a su fin cuando se escuchó en la oscuridad un sonido de tac, tac, tac que lentamente se acercaba, el sonido metálico de golpeteos contra el suelo ahogo todos los demás sonidos del lugar y mientras más se acercaba más fuerte se hacían los golpeteos, él no pudo saber sin embargo que era aquel sonido hasta que tuvo a su emisor frente a él. Era una cabra, una cabra de aspecto lamentable; aunque la cabra era inmensa en tamaño siendo está más o menos del tamaño de una camioneta se la veía exhausta, de su hocico salía baba mezclada con sangre y jadeaba como si hubiese acabado de atravesar un desierto, apenas podía sostener el peso de su cuerpo con sus cinco patas y su pelaje era antinaturalmente largo y estaba tan sucio que se hacía dreadlock con su propia grasa haciendo que se asemejaran a unos deformes tentáculos, lo más inquietante de esta criatura eran sus ojos, aunque todo su cuerpo mostraba indicios de vida sus ojos estaban idos, estaban totalmente muertos, eran los ojos de un cadáver. La cabra abrió el hocico para hablar dejando salir una enorme cantidad de sangre y baba en el proceso.

-ERES EL GHOUL PERFECTO, LINCOLN.

* * *

El ensordecedor estruendo de los relámpagos retumbaba por la noche mientras la lluvia se metía a través de la ventana rota, ¿tal vez poner su cama justo debajo de ella no fue tan buena idea después de todo? Pero nadie podía culparlo, sin un ventilador las calurosas noches de verano podrían asar vivo a cualquiera, incluso si ese cualquiera resultaba ser un Ghoul.

-¡Mmm!- gruño perezosamente - _¿otra pesadilla?-_ La combinación del agua que entraba y lo salpicaba en la cara y la lluvia de relámpagos fue suficiente para sacarlo del mundo de los sueños. Lincoln despertó y aunque durmió parte de la noche anterior y casi todo el día el cansancio que sentía al despertarse no era el de alguien descansado, era la clase de cansancio que el sueño no podía curar.

- _Ya van tres noches seguidas, ¿debería salir a cazar?-_ Lincoln se levantó de su cama y con una patada la aparto de la ventana para que no se siguiera mojando, camino por el piso de madera chirriante del cuarto hasta una esquina con una caja llena de ropa y tomo unos pantalones, una camiseta naranja con mangas largas y una chaqueta con capucha. Los pantalones y la chaqueta no tenían nada en especial la camiseta sin embargo tenía un diseño de pliegues en la espalda, estos pliegues estaban ocultando unos grandes orificios en la espalda en el área de los hombros, omoplatos, cintura y espalda baja, era ropa diseñada para un Ghoul. Después de vestirse y de ponerse un par de botas salió por el marco del cuarto donde se suponía debía haber una puerta. No es como si la necesitara.

Lincoln camino por el edificio abandonado que había estado usando como hogar los últimos meses, se supone que era un viejo motel decrepito que cerraron por ser la escena del crimen de varios asesinatos y ahora era la cuna de varias leyendas urbanas que solo existían para ahuyentar a adolecentes asustadizos, la única razón por la que había decidido mudarse al lugar era porque compartía cableado eléctrico con un club nocturno que quedaba justo al frente, la música era buena pero el lugar en si apestaba a alcohol, drogas y enfermedades de transmisión sexual. El motel no era la gran cosa cuando llego pero luego de asustar a un puñado de adolescentes que entraban a hacer pruebas de valor para impresionar a las chicas y a los yonquis del club que venían a suministrarse su dosis los rumores acerca del edificio comenzaron a ser tomados enserio y dejaron de molestarlo por la noche.

Lincoln camino hasta uno de los tantos cuartos del edificio en donde había una pequeña nevera que contenía principalmente botellas de agua y café helado y una mesa con un par de sillas, abrió la nevera y tomo uno de los cafés de adentro, cuando se iba a sentar en la mesa en la mesa noto un pequeño contenedor con una carta encima de ella, Lincoln tomo la carta, la abrió y la leyó mientras bebía el café.

 _Los territorios de caza ya se decidieron, te toco en el norte. Pasa por mi casa mientras estas por el lugar ¿quieres? Han pasado meses desde la última vez que hablamos y B se siente sola. -K._

 _P.S.: Cook te mando las quemadas, dice que si quieres las de la tanda buena tienes que mover el trasero e ir a la pastelería de sus padres, ahora trabaja atendiendo a los clientes._

Lincoln le quito la tapa al contenedor y vio que adentro habían más o menos una docena de galletas de chispas de chocolate algo quemadas pero no lo suficiente para que no fuesen comestibles, tomo una, la sumergió en café y se la llevo a la boca - _nada mal Cook-_ saboreo las galletas una por una, sabía que esto no le quitaría el hambre, pero al menos la apaciguaría un poco. Su hambre hasta ahora se encontraba a un nivel en el que no presentaba ningún problema, unas cuantas pesadillas y dolores de cabeza no eran nada que no pudiera manejar pero ahora que estaba despierto ya no podría dormir hasta que quemara algo de energía, y pasar el rato en el escondite de degenerados que quedaba al frente no era algo que le llamara la atención - _supongo que puedo salir a tomar aire libre… a la mitad de una tormenta. Bien, no es como si tuviera algo que se dañara con el agua-_ Lincoln se terminó el café y las galletas y salió del cuarto, bajo hasta el viejo lobby del motel pero antes de salir se acercó al mostrador y tomo un pequeño frasco lleno de un líquido rojo intenso firmemente amarrado a una cadena y se lo puso como se fuera un collar.

Lincoln salió por una puerta en el callejón adyacente al motel, el edificio tenía una entrada principal pero ya desde hace años estaba bloqueada por gruesos tablones destinados a evitar que vagabundos invadieran el lugar antes de que olvidaran que el lugar si quiera existía. Al salir del callejón se encontró frente al club y fue cegado por la brillante luz proveniente de él, el sonido de la música era parcialmente apaciguado por el sonido de la lluvia que caía a cantaros pero ni el olor de la humedad pudo cubrir el olor de aquel asqueroso lugar, con una mueca de asco, Lincoln se fue caminando lejos del lugar.

* * *

Las calles en una noche donde parecía que el cielo se caería eran como esperarían que fuesen, desérticas, Lincoln sentía como si estuviese caminando por un pueblo fantasma por las calles vacías de la ciudad ¿Quién saldría a esta hora? Y una mejor pregunta ¿Quién saldría a dar un paseo a pie con un clima así? Fue en ese momento que Lincoln se dio cuenta que solo salió de su hogar por capricho pues esperar encontrar algo esa noche era demasiado optimista de su parte.

- _¿Me pregunto qué tan cerca estaré de su departamento? Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que la visite-_ Lincoln estaba caminando sin preocupación a mitad de la lluvia, el diluvio no era problema para él, no le importaba el riesgo de un resfrió. Camino un par de cuadras hasta que llego a una avenida más o menos transcurrida y se paró en una parada de autobús, en parte para protegerse de la lluvia que ya lo había empapado de pies a cabeza y en parte para ver a los pocos autos que transitaban esa noche pasar, mientras miraba en silencio, pudo sentir el tres leves aromas siendo arrastrados por el viento, estaba seguro que dos de ellos eran Ghoul el otro era el aroma de algo parecido a un humano - _¿salió esta noche?-_ los olores se hacían cada vez más presentes, a cada segundo que pasaba se iban acercando cada vez más a la parada de autobús hasta que los tuvo justo al lado.

-¡Loud! Ha pasado un tiempo- dijo la persona que se refugió junto a él en la parada de autobús, era un hombre joven de cabello negro, traía puesto un uniforme gris desordenado manchado de lo que parecía salsa de tomate y gaseosa, llevaba un maletín en cada mano, uno de ellos era plateado con la imagen de un fantasma de pac-man en uno de sus costados y el otro era negro con la imagen de un gato.

-Wagner, ¿te obligaron a salir con esta lluvia?

-¿Que te puedo decir?- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros -administración me odia ¿saliste a cazar?

-No, solo estoy tomando algo de aire libre- dijo Lincoln sin mirarlo a la cara -ya sabes, estiro las piernas.

-¡Aaaah sí!- dijo con sarcasmo -¡Nada como salir a trotar durante un monzón para despejar la mente!

Lincoln se sintió algo molesto por sus palabras, había olvidado que el hombre a su lado podía ser algo pedante en ocasiones -he estado teniendo… pesadillas.

-¿Estás a dieta?

-No, ni siquiera tengo hambre, son solo pesadillas recurrentes es todo.

-Tal vez es solo estrés acumulado, ¿ya intentaste llamar a una de tus amigas? Ya sabes, sacar a "Lincoln Jr." A dar un paseo.

-No, no es eso, bueno… no creo que lo sea- respondió Lincoln en lo que parecía casi un susurro -y… ¿no te han asignado un compañero nuevo?

-No. Después de lo que pasó con el último la academia cree que soy una mala influencia.

-Lo siento viejo.

-Descuida, no quiero tener a un mocoso estorbándome de todas formas, aunque el ultimo de hecho podía seguirme el paso dudo que ese sea el caso con el siguiente, **_YAWN_** \- el bostezo del hombre hacia aparente su cansancio, levanto su brazo izquierdo para ver su reloj y dejo que sobre su rostro se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa -4:30 AM, ya casi termina mi turno.

-¿Tu turno termina a las 5 o algo así?

-Termina a las 7- respondió -me gusta pasar las últimas dos horas hablando con el conserje- el hombre salió de la parada de autobús, ya se había resignado a mojarse con la lluvia que no paraba de caer -da igual, creo que inteligencia sospecha en donde puedes estar escondiéndote así que nos vemos pronto.

-Nos vemos- Lincoln se despidió mientras lo veía perderse en la lluvia y luego el mismo decidió seguir caminando, el alzo la mirada y miro al cielo, el oscuro cielo de la noche se había vuelto aún más oscuro por culpa de las nubes negras que tapaban la luz de la luna llena, de no ser por los relámpagos que parecían haberse declarado a guerra en el cielo lo único que iluminaria las calles de la ciudad serían las débiles luces naranjas del alumbrado público.

Lincoln dio un salto en el aire de esos de los que solo había dado cuando Lucy lo asustaba al aparecerse de repente en su cuarto cuando un relámpago cayó justo cuando iba pasando al lado de un callejón, estuvo tan peligrosamente cerca que creyó poder ver el cráter rojo creado por el impacto, estuvo a punto de irse lo más lejos posible del lugar pues había leído que un rayo podía golpear más de una vez el mismo sitio pero no lo hizo - _¿Qué es eso?-_ lo que lo detuvo fue una especie de brillo morado que salía del callejón, sentía que el extraño resplandor proveniente del lugar lo llamaba, que se detuviera en el acto y fuera a investigar exactamente qué era lo que emitía ese ominoso fulgor que lo atraía como el néctar de una flor atraía a las abejas. Lincoln se dirigió hasta el centelleo.

 _-¿Alucinaciones tan pronto?-_ pensó Lincoln _-¿no debería pasar al menos un mes para esto?-_ él fue rápido en catalogar lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos como una alucinación, después de todo, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Ahora mismo tenia frente a él lo que solo podía ser descrito como una rasgadura en el aire, un agujero en la ahora no tan metafórica tela del tiempo y el espacio y dentro de ella podía se encontró con un panorama que era cuando menos confuso.

Era una versión del mismo, pero más joven, tenía el cabello algo descuidado y estaba utilizando ropas de hospital, parecía estar en un cuarto con las paredes y el piso acolchado y cuando su otro yo más joven se acercó en el desgarramiento de la realidad lo hizo cojeando de una pierna, cuando ya estaba más cerca pudo verle el rostro con más claridad, tenía unos ojos llenos de ira pero a la vez estaban muertos, carentes de toda empatía.

No supo porque pero cuando se vio a sí mismo no pudo el evitar extender su mano para tocar a su otro yo, algo acerca de toda la situación lo empujaba, lo obligaba a meter la mano en la fuerza desconocida que se había presentado frente a él. Lincoln extendió su mano, y la luz lo engullo.

* * *

-Bien, lo preguntare una vez más, ¿Dónde está Lincoln Loud?

-Por doceava vez ¡YO. SOY. LINCOLN. LOUD!- no estaba exagerando, esa pregunta ya se la había hecho un total de 12 veces. Ya habían pasado cerca de tres días desde lo que al principio había considerado una muy larga y bizarra alucinación producto del hambre pero esa posibilidad quedo descartada después del primer día, todo era demasiado real para ser las retorcidas fantasías que le advertían que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

En el segundo día comenzó a analizar la bizarra situación en la que se encontraba. Había sido tele transportado a un pequeño cuarto totalmente acolchado, luego de inspeccionar el lugar se dio cuenta que la puerta del lugar estaba firmemente cerrada, su cerradura estaba sellada a toda hora pero esto no significaba que su cuarto fuera un lugar muy frecuentado, al contrario, parece que todos en el lugar evadían el cuarto como si fuera la peste, solo se acercaron un par de veces una persona a traerle una charola de comida y una botella de agua, por su olor supo que había algo raro en la comida, como un olor leve a medicina, no era como si se la fuese a comer de todas formas, solo se bebió la botella de agua e ignoro la comida, hablando del lugar, Lincoln no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba, sabía que el lugar era grande pues podía captar cerca de 200 aromas diferentes en toda la zona y sabía que se encontraba en una especie de hospital gracias al olor a cataplasma en toda el área pero eso fue todo lo que podía saber solo usando su nariz y la razón por la que se decidió a quedarse en su cuarto y no investigar fue exactamente esa, los hedores que su nariz captaba. Los humanos del lugar no olían bien, ni siquiera sabía si eran realmente humanos ya que la fragancia que desprendían no era como ninguna que haya olido jamás, tampoco eran Ghouls, lo que sea que fuesen simplemente tenían un esencia neutra. El peligro de encontrarse con algo a lo que no estaba preparado para enfrentar era demasiado grande.

La noche no fue tan productiva, simplemente se quedó sentado en una esquina del cuarto desde la que podía vigilar la puerta, intento dormir un poco pero no pudo, algo en sus instintos le indicaban que estaba siendo observado y aunque no pudo ver que en el cuarto hubiera una cámara tampoco había nada que indicaba que no la hubiese. Esa noche, todo lo que hizo fue quedarse agazapado en una esquina mientras esperaba que algo se pasara por la puerta.

La mañana del tercer día pasó más o menos de la misma manera que los anteriores dos, la diferencia es que podía percibir mucha menos gente por los alrededores, luego en la tarde recibió la visita de la persona que ahora tenía frente a él, era un hombre de anteojos, barba espesa acompañada de un pequeño bigote, llevaba puesto un traje marrón elegante y en sus manos traía una silla plegable y unas cuantas revistas, luego de entrar al cuarto desplego la silla que trajo consigo y se puso cómodo en ella. A Lincoln no le agradaba este sujeto, no entendía porque pero algo acerca de la expresión confiada que tenía lo perturbaba, era el tipo de confianza que alguien que tiene la situación bajo control mostraba. El hombre se le quedo viendo por un momento antes de que decidiera echarle una ojeada a las revistas que había traído, esto todo lo que hizo fue confundir a Lincoln todavía más. Al cabo de unos minutos leyendo el hombre bajo la revista e hizo la pregunta por primera vez _"¿Dónde está Lincoln Loud?"_ naturalmente, Lincoln le respondió con la verdad esperando que esto fuera una especie de Quid Pro Quo pero cuando fue el turno de Lincoln de hacer preguntas el hombre frente a él simplemente lo ignoro y regreso a su revista. No importa que le preguntara ni cuantas veces lo hiciera el hombre simplemente lo ignoraba hasta que Lincoln se rendía y él le volvía a hacer la misma pregunta y todo volvía a comenzar. Hizo esto alrededor de una docena de veces durante un lapso de cerca de tres horas, a veces hacia algo diferente como encender un cigarrillo y fumárselo rápidamente o simplemente se le quedaba viendo fijamente mientras se lamia los labios pero aparte de eso fue lo mismo durante tres largas horas.

-Ahora enserio, me estoy comenzando a aburrir, dime donde esta Lincoln Loud y terminemos con esto.

-Ya te lo dije, ¡yo soy Lincoln Loud!- dijo Lincoln enfadado -¿Acaso estas sordo? Te lo he estado diciendo desde hace horas, ahora tú respóndeme ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me secuestraron? ¿Quién me secuestro? ¿Fuiste tú?

-¡Oh no! Nadie te secuestro chico- respondió el hombre por primera vez a una de sus preguntas, probablemente para demostrarle que no estaba sordo.

-¿Entonces cómo demonios llegue aquí?

-¿Quieres que te diga como terminaste aquí?

-¡SI! ¡ESO ES LO QUE HE QUERIDO SABER DESDE HACE TRES DIAS!

-Entonces dime, ¿Dónde está Lincoln Loud?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡YA ME HARTE!- Lincoln grito antes de lanzarse en contra del hombre, lo tomo del cuello del traje y lo alzo sobre su cabeza y justo cuando estaba a punto de partirle el cráneo de un golpe un clic lo detuvo en seco, era el sonido del martillo percutor de un revolver en su mano, ahora Lincoln podía ver porque estaba tan relajado. El arma en las manos del hombre sorprendió a Lincoln por un momento hasta que pudo olerla y noto que no tenía nada especial, era un arma común y corriente _-ok, me perdí, ¿exactamente que pretende este tipo?_ -¿es esto una especie de broma elaborada o algo así? Porque no entiendo porque usarías ese juguete estúpido en mi contra.

-¡Oh! ¿Piensas que es de juguete?- dijo el hombre mientras que levantaba el cañón del revolver para que estuviera a la altura de sus ojos -¿piensas que no te disparare?

- ** _Tsk_** adelante, dispara, pierdes tu tiem **BANG** \- el sonido del disparo no lo dejo terminar, antes de que se diera cuenta había terminado con una bala en el ojo. El impacto de la baja hizo que su cabeza se hiciera un poco para atrás antes de que soltara al hombre y callera al suelo.

-los jóvenes de hoy en día son tan-¡AAAGH ESTUPIDO IDIOTA!- el hombre estaba guardando su arma cuando un quejido proveniente de lo que se suponía fuera un cadáver lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Tienes idea de cómo duele eso?!- dijo Lincoln mientras se levantaba del suelo -¡Voy a estar tuerto toda la semana!- se puso de pie con relativa facilidad y miro al hombre a la cara, el disparo le había impactado en ojo derecho por lo que este estaba fuertemente cerrado mientras lágrimas de sangre recorrían su rostro, su otro ojo sin embargo estaba bien abierto, el hombre retrocedió un par de pasos y no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa luego de ver el ojo descubierto de Lincoln, la esclerótica negra de este hacia que su pupila roja sobresaliera todavía más, su sorpresa no hizo más que aumentar cuando Lincoln metió dos de sus dedos en su ojo y luego de escarbar un poco saco la bala que parecía haber impactado contra una pared de metal y la arrojo a sus pies, el hombre solo pudo salir de su estupor cuando escucho en sonido de su teléfono celular, sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente tomo su teléfono, se dio media vuelta y lo contesto.

-Si… si, acaba de suceder… no, el revolver no tiene nada raro…- estuvo hablando con alguien durante unos minutos mientras se daba la vuelta un par de veces para mantenerlo vigilado, por lo que estaba diciendo Lincoln no que cupo duda de que su presentimiento estuvo en lo correcto y en algún lugar del cuarto hay una cámara escondida, para cuando la llamada termino el ojo derecho de Lincoln ya se había regenerado, cuando el hombre dio la vuelta para verlo al rostro no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver a su ojo torcido, a Lincoln no le gusto esto pero no hizo nada, el hombre frente a el había demostrado que no era ningún fanfarrón y si estaba tan tranquilo después de ver que hacía falta más que un disparo en el ojo para matarlo probablemente le interesaba lo que tenía que decir.

-Así que… "Lincoln Loud"- dijo el hombre haciendo una señal con los dedos -tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

* * *

 ** _(12:00 AM, Día de La Purga.)_**

 ** _Benditos sean los padres fundadores del estado. Damos anuncio de que la purga número catorce ha dado inicio. Desde las 12:00 AM hasta las 06:00 AM toda forma de crimen y delito son totalmente legales. Dejen salir a la bestia en este día dado por los padres fundadores y purifiquen sus almas._**

 ** _¡Que tengan una buena purga!_**

Gritos y disparos se escuchaban a lo lejos, la alegría y el terror de aquellos que habían decidido salir esa noche o se habían quedado atrapados en el fuego cruzado se mezclaba por igual y se perdían en las calles de Royal Woods. En una avenida vacía dos siluetas iban caminando agarradas de la mano tranquilamente en la mitad de la calle, uno de ellos era Lincoln que parecía estar disfrutando de la sinfonía de destrucción que hacía eco en las calles.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Así que esto es la noche de la purga?- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa en el rostro -¡no es diferente a un maldito campo de guerra! ¿Enserio piensan que esta noche hace a las personas más civilizadas? Pero que grupo de tarados ¿no lo crees Lucy?

La voz de Lincoln la hizo dar un pequeño salto, aunque no fue realmente por su voz en sí, desde que pusieron un pie en la calle parecía que cada pequeño ruido la haría correr con todo lo que tenía sin mirar atrás, a cada paso que daban los ojos de Lucy se movían de un lado a otro viendo cada pequeña sombra dentro de cada pequeño callejón en busca de algún tipo de peligro. Lincoln se dio cuenta de esto por lo que se detuvo y se arrodillo para poder hablarle a la altura de los ojos.

-Lucy, Lucy…- dijo Lincoln mientras llevaba sus manos a los cachetes de Lucy -¡mi pequeña Lucy! No voy a dejar que nada malo te suceda, ¿sabes porque?- acerco el rostro de Lucy al suyo hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, ahora todo lo que Lucy podía ver era un par de ojos de esclerótica negra con las pupilas de un carmesí intenso, en otros tiempos ella habría considerado estos ojos hermosos, inclusive los habría considerado sensuales, pero todo lo que podía ver en ellos eran ansias, deseo y locura -no voy a dejar que nada te suceda porque eres mi última salida. Si nada más me satisface esta noche, si no puedo saciar mi hambre para cuando el reloj marque… digamos… 5 minutos para las 06:00 AM, TÚ vas a saciarme ¿verdad? ¿Tú puedes saciar mi hambre, no es así? Somos familia, deberías ser igual a como era antes de convertirme en Ghoul.

Su momento de hermanos fue interrumpido por el sonido de un motor acercándose a toda velocidad a la vacía avenida donde se encontraban, Lincoln volteo para ver que a lo lejos se acercaba una camioneta pick-up repleta de personas que disparaban al cielo y gritaban de alegría. Ver esto dibujo una sonrisa aún más grande a la que ya tenía en su rostro, con el alegre gesto volteo nuevamente a ver a Lucy que no pudo evitar temblar un poco al verlo.

-Prepárate Lucy, nuestra noche comienza ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Déjenme contarles un cuento.**

 **Había una vez termine de escribir este capítulo hace como dos semanas pero se me olvido postearlo hasta ahora que me di cuenta… sorry Banghg.**

 **Para aquellos que estén leyendo Loud Guns, originalmente tenía pensado postear el segundo capítulo en octubre o principios de noviembre pero decidí reescribir tanto el capítulo 2 como el borrador de la fic… es que sentí que me estaba… uh… proyectando un poco… esto del talento es un tema un tanto delicado para mi…**

 **Y el próximo capítulo de Royal Woods Ghoul va a tardar un poco. Tengo un nuevo horario de trabajo y últimamente he tenido muy poco tiempo de escribir entre algunos problemas personales que tuve hace poco.**

 **Disfruten del capítulo!**

 ** _Godspeed!_**

* * *

 **Terapia Grupal**

-Mi "patrocinador" está esperándote ahí adentro para hablar contigo, quiere saber quién eres y que sucedió con Lincoln Loud.

-No es la primera vez que entro en una trampa- Lincoln y Albert estaban parados frente a un par de puertas dobles. Por el olor del lugar Lincoln pudo intuir que se trataba de un comedor, a estas alturas era bastante obvio que era una trampa.

Para empezar, los pasillos del asilo estaban totalmente vacíos, lo mismo con todos los cuartos que se encontró en el camino. Y además, el olor a metal impregnaba el aire, alguien parece haber movido armas por el lugar. Pero eso llenaba la cabeza de Lincoln de preguntas, ¿Qué pretenden estas personas al enfrentar a un Ghoul usando armas comunes y corrientes? ¿Qué SON estas personas? No son humanos, o al menos no huelen a humanos. Pero tampoco huelen a Ghouls… pero aun así… ellos tenían un olor bastante familiar, en especial la persona que estuviese en el comedor, olía como a…

-¡Jajaja!- la carcajada de Stimbelton lo saco de su introspección. El psicólogo de mediana edad metió su mano en su blazer y saco una caja de cigarrillos, tomo uno, lo encendió y después de darle una soplada a la pequeña vara de nicotina y de exhalar el humo en el rostro de Lincoln miro al joven con una sonrisa burlona. Solo había pasado unas cuatro horas con el cuándo mucho pero a estas alturas Lincoln estaba seguro de que el hombre frente a él es una de esas personas que buscan las cosas que más te irritan y las hacen frente a ti apropósito -no voy a poder quedarme aquí para ver, aunque me gustaría… siento que podría aprender bastante de ella aquí…

Stimbelton hizo un ademán de seguir hablando lo cual hizo que Lincoln callara y esperara que este continuara. Cuando no lo hizo, Lincoln decidió hablar -¿y?... ¿aprender que de quién?

-Nada. ¡Buena suerte!- Albert se despidió de Lincoln con una sonrisa y se fue.

Lincoln no le presto más importancia y decidió terminar con esto. Él abrió las puertas dobles y entro al comedor. Al entrar al lugar la primera cosa que le llamo la atención fue una especie de araña mecánica gigante; el cuerpo de la maquina estaba conformado por lo que parecía una cabina ovoide hecha casi totalmente de metal con algunas piezas de vidrio y lo que parecían lentes de cámaras, probablemente para que el que sea que este manejando la maquina vea lo que sucede en su exterior, de esta salían seis patas de metal que le brindaban cierta estabilidad a la máquina y en cada una de las partes de ella parecía que había adherido algún artefacto que brillaba o hacia un sonido de algún tipo. Los instintos de Lincoln gritaron peligro pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar un dispositivo en una de las patas de la araña comenzó a brillar, provocando que este se despegara del suelo y que poco a poco flotara hacia ella.

Presa del pánico, Lincoln decidió actuar. Él desplego su kagune de los hombros, este rápidamente se endureció en forma de una extremidad semejante a un tentáculo dividido en secciones. Lincoln lo balanceo y las secciones salieron disparadas como proyectiles hacia el dispositivo en la pata de la araña, destrozándolo y liberándose de la atracción que esta ejercía sobre él.

 _-¡Gracias por enseñarme eso Cook!_

Tomando su distancia Lincoln examino más detalladamente el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era una gran sala, a un lado estaban apiladas un montón de mesas y sillas, probablemente fueron apiladas ahí para hacerle espacio a la araña mecánica, en una de las paredes había un despacho parcialmente sellado por unas barras de acero y las ventanas del lugar que daban al exterior también estaban selladas.

La araña gigante comenzó a moverse, del torso de la criatura de metal salió una especie de arma, la punta de esta arma comenzó a brillar una luz azul intensa y Lincoln, una vez más, dejo que su instinto tomara el control y evadió el disparo. Lincoln salto a su izquierda y cayó encima de las mesas apiladas en el rincón justo a tiempo para ver los pelos de su cabeza y brazos erizarse. El arma disparo una esfera de energía que impacto contra la pared y exploto en rayos de electricidad pura que lleno el aire del lugar de estática. El arma se despegó de la maquina con un clic y cayó al suelo, al parecer era un arma de un uso. La máquina volteo rápidamente a ver a Lincoln y este se ocultó detrás de las mesas.

-¡La resistencia es inútil!- una voz emano de la máquina. Aquella voz era un tanto distorsionada por los speakers pero para Lincoln era muy familiar -¡entrégate, espécimen evolucionado! El uso de violencia no es necesario- mentira, de otra forma no le habría atacado -Estoy segura de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos pueda satisfacer a ambos.

De atrás de las mesas salto al techo y se quedó adherido ahí, una cola había salido de su espalda y se fijó firmemente al concreto, suspendiendo al joven de cabeza. Ahí Lincoln desplego nuevamente su kagune de sus hombros pero esta vez tomaron la forma de un par de largas alas liquidas que rápidamente de endurecieron como cristal. Estos pedazos de cristal salieron disparados hacia donde el supuso se encontraba el piloto de la maquina el cual era las piezas de vidrio oscurecido en ella. El arácnido artificial sufrió de daño considerable, la mayoría de los pedazos de kagune cristalizado se encajaron en el metal de la máquina, varias de las armas adheridas en las patas quedaron inservibles sin siquiera haber sido usadas, y el vidrio oscurecido en ella se quebró revelando a su tripulante.

Dentro de la maquina había una niña, una niña muy linda. Usaba un vestido verde que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas y unas zapatillas mary jane, su corta pero hermosa cabellera castaña resaltaba su rostro carente de imperfecciones y sus ojos azules parecían emitir un lindo brillo natural. Lincoln estuvo viéndola durante unos segundos pues lo que le decían sus ojos contradecía totalmente lo que le decía su nariz. Cuando el cristal fue destruido revelando a su tripulante también revelo su olor y aunque era un poco diferente al que se había acostumbrado era definitivamente su olor pero la imagen frente a sus ojos hizo que dudara al punto de tener que preguntar para poder estar seguro.

-¡¿LISA?! ¡¿ERES TÚ, LISA?!

La niña lo vio con extrañes antes de componerse y continuar -veo que conoces mi identidad a pesar de que no he salido al público en un buen tiempo. Bueno, apenas importa, cuando te capture voy a hacerte pasar por dolores que apenas te dejaran consiente hasta que me digas que sucedió con mi estimada unidad fraterna mayor y luego continuare, solo porque tengo curiosidad. ¿Eres algún tipo de súper arma biológica del gobierno del que no esté enterada o eres de otro gobierno? ¿De los rusos tal vez?

-¿Qué dem...? Lisa, soy yo, Lincoln- el joven estaba atónito pero parte de él estaba feliz, habían pasado meses desde que vio a su hermanita y estaba feliz de ver que estaba bien -¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué estas vestida de esa forma? Creí que estabas en Washington.

-¡Patrañas! Tú no eres Lincoln- Lisa oprimió unos botones que provocaron que la araña se abriera revelando una especie de arpón que apuntaba directamente a Lincoln -pero no importa, cuando examine tu interior sabré lo que eres.

El arpón disparo a Lincoln directamente en el pecho, este lo tomo justo antes de que impactara con el pero al tomarlo recibió una descarga eléctrica intensa que hizo que cayera al suelo. La máquina comenzó a moverse hacia él paso a paso, acercándose perezosamente hacia su objetivo mientras que Lisa tomaba uno de los cristales de kagune incrustados en la máquina.

-¡Fascinante!- se dijo a si misma mientras examinaba el fragmento -Material orgánico que se cristaliza a voluntad. ¿Me pregunto cómo está compuesto?

-¡L-LLisa!- las descargas le dificultaban el habla -¡DDeten E-eessto!

-¡No hasta tenerte a mi merced! Aunque debo admitir que estoy impresionada, una descarga de esa magnitud ya habría aturdido a cualquier homo-sapiens hasta el punto de dejarlo en un estado, como se dice coloquialmente, "medio muerto". Pero que aseguro que si me entero de que le hiciste algo a mí querida unidad fraterna mayor vas a querer pasar a dicho estado ya que voy a comprobar tu género mediante métodos invasivos y luego te lo revertiré quirúrgicamente.

Ahí está. Eso fue todo lo que necesito para saber que si no salía de ahí estaría metido en un grave aprieto. Despegándose del arpón, Lincoln se plantó firmemente en el suelo y saco las armas pesadas. De su espalda baja salieron ocho enormes tentáculos negros que se enrollaron entre sí para formar un par de tentáculos compuestos que terminaban separándose en la punta, asemejándose a un par de brazos. Lisa rápidamente entro en acción activando todos los sistemas de defensa de la araña mecánica pero cuando estaba lista para recibir cualquier ataque de el impostor que se hacía llamar a si mismo su hermano este balanceo sus extremidades extendidas y abrió un enorme agujero en la pared por el cual escapo.

Lisa salió de la máquina de un salto, su falda se levantó en el proceso revelando su ropa interior por un pequeño segundo antes de cubrirse y acomodarse el vestido.

-Nota mental; practicar el uso de vestimenta femenina. ¿mmm?- Lisa se detuvo por un segundo y levanto del piso lo que parecía unas hebras de cabello del extraño con el que se acababa de enfrentar -bien, con esto será suficiente para identificarlo.

-Te ves bien, doctora Loud- Stimbelton hablo desde la entrada del comedor -¿te lo hizo tu hermana la costurera?

-Stimbelton- Lisa le devolvió la cortesía -no, mi hermana mayor no me confecciono este atuendo, lo ordene de Londres.

-Londres ¿huh?... elegante- el hombre maduro se acercó un poco sin quitar su vista de la máquina, ¿Cómo trajo esa cosa hasta el asilo en menos de una hora? -y… ¿Cómo estuvo el reencuentro con tu hermano?

Ante las palabras de Stimbelton Lisa no pudo evitar que una de sus cejas temblara un poco -esa criatura no está emparentada conmigo doctor, creo de necesita nuevos lentes si cree que aquel adulto joven se parece en algo a mi hermano de 13 años de edad.

-No lo sé- ya frente a ella Stimbelton se le acerco y la miro a la cara con una sonrisa en el rostro –tu misma me mostraste la grabación ¿no? Al principio creí que era alguna especie de efecto especial pero parece que lo que vimos es lo mismo, digo, ¿Quién más que tu hermano podría reconocerte inmediatamente?- Lisa entre palabras reaccionaba al con pequeños saltos y Stimbelton se relamió los labios al ver que estaba sacando reacciones de la pequeña genio, no solo era interesante sino que también era inesperado -Y más por cómo te ves ahora, honestamente, hasta a mí me costó creer que eras la doctora Lisa Loud.

-Esa criatura No. Es. Mi. Hermano- Lisa guardo las hebras de cabello en una bolsita de plástico -Y lo voy a probar.

* * *

 **Bautismo**

Las sirenas que dieron inicio a la purga del año terminaron de sonar y el caos se desato en las calles y en algunas casas de Royal Woods. Por lo largo y ancho de la usualmente pacifica ciudad los gritos y disparos rompían el silencio de la noche hacían que el olor a muerte impregnaran los alrededores. En una camioneta pick-up un grupo de personas, tres hombres adultos y una mujer en la parte trasera de la camioneta y un hombre al volante conducía por la ciudad disparando a cuanto transeúnte pasaran por el lado. Cada pobre diablo en el camino de la camioneta estaba destinado a pasar por debajo de las llantas y terminar como una marca roja en el camino y cada bulliciosa calle era reducida a silencio total luego del paso de estas personas.

Dando la última vuelta a la esquina sin embargo se toparon con una calle silenciosa. La decepción en la cara del conductor de la pick-up se hizo evidente por unos segundos cuando se topó con la calle aparentemente vacía hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con un par de siluetas a lo lejos.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- el conductor se regodeaba en tono burlón ante su descubrimiento, a lo lejos en la mitad de la calle se podían divisar las siluetas de dos individuos; un adulto y un infante. ¿Estaban purgando? No, no hay forma de que alguien deje en la calle a una niña en la noche de la purga. Lo más probable es que el hombre allí corrió con suerte de encontrársela. El conductor de la pick-up estaba preparado para envestir al hombre para recoger a la niña cuando vio al sujeto cargarla en su espalda.

-¿Va a intentar escapar con la pequeña? Es una pena, tendré que pasarles encima a… ¿ambos?

El conductor miraba confundido la calle vacía, el hombre y la niña desaparecieron. Se esfumaron como un espejismo, tal fue su sorpresa que de hecho tuvo que limpiarse los ojos para asegurarse de que su vista no estuviera obstruida por nada. En la parte de atrás de la camioneta estaban sus compañeros de purga uno en cada esquina de la parte trasera aburridos jugando con sus armas.

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto uno de los hombres -Normalmente hay una buena cantidad de personas purgando en el lugar.

-Si- respondió la chica -es lo único bueno de este pueblucho.

-Quizá estén en la fiesta- respondió un tercer hombre claramente fastidiado. Para muchas personas este era el día más esperado del año y querían aprovecharlo al máximo -debimos ir a la fiesta.

-Iremos luego, primero vamos a..- antes de que pudiese terminar de responderle algo, o mejor dicho alguien cayo en la mitad de la parte trasera de la pick-up haciendo que esta rebotara un poco -¡¿Qué demonios?!

La figura que cayó del cielo era una persona; un hombre, en su espalda traía un bulto de un color rojo oscuro que se veía negro, el hombre usaba unos jeans y una chaqueta sobre una camiseta naranja. Él estaba mirando fijamente al piso de la camioneta por lo que no pudieron ver su rostro, pero podían escucharlo y podían distinguir claramente el sonido de una risa contenida. Uno de los hombres, el que estaba en la esquina derecha a la puerta de la caja de la pick-up se le acerco con algo de enojo y curiosidad.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios er..¡MPHN!- el hombre no continuo hablando, no pudo, antes de que continuara la criatura que cayó del cielo hacia la pick-up metió sus dedos índice y anular dentro de su boca y sostuvo su mandíbula con ayuda del dedo pulgar. El hombre trato de quitárselo de encima, intento mordiendo sus dedos pero estos parecían estar hechos de acero, eran tan duros que casi sentía que se le romperían los dientes, también intento golpearlo pero este apenas parecía sentirlos. La criatura levanto el rostro y la sangre se le helo cuando logro verlo a los ojos, un par de ojos demoniacos le devolvían la mirada, con pupilas rojas y esclerótica tan negra como la noche. El intento levantar su arma para dispararle pero desafortunadamente para el para cuando alcanzo su arma un horrible dolor en su boca comenzó a dominar sus movimientos.

La criatura afianzo su agarre en la boca del hombre y comenzó a halar hacia abajo, la cabeza del hombre siguió el movimiento de su mano pero la criatura la detuvo con su otra mano y continúo halando. Los labios y las mejillas del hombre se estiraron hasta donde mas no podían, la mandíbula del sujeto eventualmente no pudo más y se separó de su cráneo, una vez desencajada la criatura pudo tirar de ella con más facilidad pues ya no había ningún tipo de resistencia, no era como si le importara sin embargo, parecía que lo hacía lentamente a propósito, lentamente halaba hacia abajo rompiendo y desgarrando su boca llevándose parte de la carne de el pómulo izquierdo, siguió bajando por la garganta hasta que de un tirón se llevó su mandíbula junto con la mitad de su cuello.

Los demás tripulantes de la camioneta estaban totalmente paralizados ante el horror de ver a su amigo perder la mitad de su rostro de una manera tan desagradablemente brutal, el pobre hombre soltó su arma y se llevó las manos a lo que quedaba de su cuello en un fútil intento en detener el sangrado que lo ahogaba, camino unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y cayo de la camioneta donde aterrizo de cara al asfalto para después desangrarse en el lugar.

Las otras personas en la camioneta vieron como su invitado sorpresa tomaba el pedazo de carne que le arrebato a su amigo y se lo llevaba a la boca sin ningún cuidado. Vieron con horror como este saboreaba la carne humana como si fuera los más común y mundano de toda la vida y luego la escupió a un lado.

-Nada- la bestia murmuro antes de voltear a darle la cara a las otras tres personas en la caja de la camioneta.

Ver los demoniacos ojos rojos de la criatura fue todo lo que necesitaron para regresar a su buen juicio. Todos alzaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar con todo lo que tenían. Ráfaga tras ráfaga de balas de armas automáticas y semiautomáticas y cartuchos de escopeta impactaban contra el pero este todo lo que hacía era cubrirse los ojos y hablar consigo mismo.

-¡Ahh!… ¡que molestos!… ¡cállense!

No le prestaron atención a él y siguieron disparándole hasta que se quedaron sin balas. Cuando eso sucedió e intentaron recargar, fue el momento de contraatacar de la criatura. El primero en caer fue la mujer en la esquina izquierda de la puerta de la caja de la pick-up, ella fue tomada por los hombros e inmovilizada y recibió una mordida en el rostro. Los dientes de la criatura se encajaron y desgarraron los pómulos y los cachetes de la chica y ella todo lo que podía hacer era gritar y sollozar por ayuda. La mordida penetro todavía más el cráneo de la chica partiéndolo y dejando la marca de sus dientes, al final la mujer quedo con un agujero del tamaño de una mordida en el rostro.

La criatura mastico un poco el bocado y luego lo escupió -Nada- molesto, el tomo la cabeza de la mujer y la torció, lentamente la torció hasta que empezó a crujir y luego siguió torciéndola, no se detuvo hasta que la cabeza de la mujer que en una posición tal que si mirara hacia abajo seria perfectamente capaz de mirar su espalda y trasero con lujo y detalle.

-¡Maldito!- uno de los hombres trato de arremeter al él, intento darle un golpe con la culata de su arma pero este apenas lo sintió. Él lo tomo con una mano por el hombro, enterrándole los dedos en la carne como si fuera arcilla, el hombre dio un alarido de dolor que hizo que el su compañero en la parte trasera volteara para alertar al conductor de su situación pero cuando se asomó por la ventana de la cabina se encontró con una escena perturbadora, el conductor parecía haber explotado desde adentro. Desde su estómago salían estacas rojas que parecían estar tan afiladas como espadas, lo más impresionante de todo es que las estacas habían matado al hombre de tal manera que quedó paralizado en su lugar, permitiendo que la camioneta no perdiera su camino.

Podía sentir como sus dedos se encajaban en su hombro y como desgarraban su interior, el dolor era insoportable, y el solo lo veía como si nada, de repente del bulto negro en su espalda sonó un par de golpes que llamo la atención de la criatura.

-Tranquila, ya casi termino.

La criatura le hablo al aire antes de posar su mano libre sobre la cabeza del sujeto y empujar, el empujo y empujo con perezosa lentitud la cabeza del hombre hacia abajo lo cual hizo que poco a poco esta se introdujera dentro de su cuerpo. Al final, la cabeza entro en su cavidad torácica en su totalidad convirtiéndolo en una especie de tortuga humana.

Esta vez no se molestó en probar el sabor de su víctima, simplemente lo hizo a un lado y camino a la última persona viva en la camioneta. Viéndose de cara al final decidió saltar por un costado de la pick-up pero justo antes de que tocara el asfalto lo que solo podría ser descrito como un escamoso tentáculo rojo lo detuvo suspendido en el aire por unos segundos antes de azotarlo contra en asfalto y mantenerlo presionado contra él. La abrasión de la larga avenida pavimentada sobre su rostro provoco que este dejara una gran marca roja por todo lo largo de ella, al cabo de unos segundos ya se había consumido la mitad del rostro en el derrape.

* * *

Viendo que ya no había nada que hacer en la camioneta, bajó de un salto de ella y dejo que esta se estrellara unas cuadras más adelante. En la calle, luego de aterrizar sano y salvo, el bulto sobre su espalda se deshizo revelando a Lucy que inmediatamente se bajó de su espalda y comenzó a vomitar en la calle.

- _No creo que fuera buena idea traerla Lincoln-_ una espectral voz sonó en la calle. La profunda y gutural voz provenía de arriba, de encima de los postes de luz se erguía una enorme entidad, su rostro seco estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de vendajes amarillentos que evitaban que se desmoronara _-podría terminar lastimada._

 _-Claro que no-_ de repente, del interior de la entidad sonó una chillona y patética voz. La entidad al escucharla se llevó la mano a el torso y halo los vendajes que lo cubrían soltando los varios metros de intestino y órganos vitales, desparramándolos en el suelo junto con el remitente de la voz; una criatura temblorosa mitad humano mitad vampiro que al tocar el suelo comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo _-no podría terminar lastimada, TERMINARA lastimada, sabes que Lincoln no puede controlar su apetito._

-¡Tú qué sabes!-contesto Lincoln con enojo -¡solo sucedió dos veces! ¡DOS VECES! ¡No la voy a matar a ella de esa manera!

- _Lincoln tiene razón-_ un seductor susurro se escabullo en por uno de los oídos de Lincoln. El susurro provenía de una mujer, o lo que parecía una mujer si se la veía del cuello para abajo; tenía la cabeza de un cuervo y el cuerpo de un humano. De atrás de la criatura salió otra exactamente igual a esta que camino hasta su otro oído _-probablemente quieras divertirte primero con ella un rato ¿no?_

-¡APÁRTENSE, DÚO DE GOLFAS!- Lincoln se las aparto de encima con un par de manotazos -¡ustedes ni siquiera aparecen cuando tengo hambre, solo lo hacen cuando estoy a punto de tener sexo o algo así! ¿Qué acaso es lo único que les interesa?

A ambas les pareció divertir las palabras de Lincoln pues ambas soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

-No- dijo una de ellas.

-Eso era lo único que a TI te interesaba de nosotras- termino la otra.

Ambas resumieron con sus burlas hacia Lincoln mientras este las veía con enojo, cada vez se volvía peor, antes solo lo molestaban en sus sueños pero ahora era a cada segundo del día, eso sumándose a las jaquecas todo lo que hacía era volverlo loco.

* * *

-¡YA BASTA! NO TENGO PORQUE JUSTIFICARME CON USTEDES… ¡NO! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE?... ¡PÚDRETE! ¡PÚDRETE MÁS DE LO QUE YA ESTAS PODRIDO!

Era justo como él… justo como su Lincoln cuando no tomaba sus medicinas. Lucy veía a Fiend-Lincoln (como ella lo había bautizado) con extrañes pero al mismo tiempo con entendimiento, ella podía entender por lo que él estaba pasando, o al menos darse una idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza basándose en lo que este le ha dicho. Lucy intento acercársele para poder hablar con él, tal vez… solo tal vez, ella podría llegar al él, tal vez si usaba las palabras adecuadas ella podría hacerlo entrar en razón… o tal vez sería igual a su Lincoln y este intentaría lastimarla. Sea como sea debía al menos intentarlo, ella se le acercó un poco con la intención de hablarle pero antes de que pudiese halarle la manga de la chaqueta un brazo la rodeo por la cintura y una mano tapo su boca, evitando que pudiese gritar.

Saliendo de un callejón un hombre vestido de prendas andrajosas y harapientas salió con cuidado de no hacer nada de ruido y se le acerco por detrás a la infante y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomo y se la llevo arrastrándola hacia el callejón.

Lucy entro en pánico, no podía gritar pues una sucia y asquerosa mano le tapaba la boca asi que lo único que le quedaba era retorcerse mientras debe patadas al aire.

-¡Este es mi día de suerte!- susurro el hombre -¿Quién te habrá dejado sola por ahí niña? No importa, ¡ahora nos vamos a divertir juntos!

Lucy supo que solo podría acabar de una forma cuando pudo sentir que el malviviente comenzaba a frotar su erecta virilidad en su posterior. Ella comenzó a patalear y sacudirse con más fuerza, siguió y siguió dejando que la sensación de pánico le diera energía para poder continuar con su forcejeo hasta que una patada viajo lo suficiente como para darle en los testículos lo cual hizo que diera un quejido y soltara a la niña violentamente en el suelo. Lucy cayó de espaldas contra el sucio y maloliente suelo del callejón, el impacto provoco que todo el aire de sus pulmones saliera despedido y no pudiera reaccionar apropiadamente.

-¡Maldita mocosa!- adolorido, el hombre se tambaleo un poco solo hasta que el dolor paso. Luego, llevo su mano izquierda hacia la parte de atrás de su pantalón y saco un enorme cuchillo -¡voy a tener que enseñarte buenos modales!

Lucy no podía reaccionar, el impacto aun la había dejado atontada, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar como el vagabundo se acercaba a ella y levantaba el cuchillo sobre su cabeza por suerte, justo antes de que lo balanceara hacia abajo, Lincoln tomo al sujeto por el ante brazo con un firme agarre y apretando un poco la mano lo partió por la mitad como si de una rama seca se tratase.

El chillido del hombre que no pudo hacer nada más que soltar el cuchillo y dejarlo caer al suelo resonó por todo lo largo y ancho del callejón hasta llegar a la avenida. La vista de la mitad de su antebrazo colgando provoco en el que saliera corriendo del lugar pero este no pudo debido a que antes de que se diera a la fuga Lincoln lo azoto contra una las paredes de ladrillos del callejón lo cual lo dejo sin aire al igual que a Lucy. Pero no término ahí, antes de que pudiese tocar el suelo unos cuantos tentáculos rojos lo atravesaron en los brazos, hombros y piernas clavándolo en la pared.

-¿Estas bien Lucy?

Lincoln se acercó a Lucy en lo que esta intentaba recobrar el aliento, ella se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultad y luego asintió.

-Bien- Lincoln volteo hacia el sujeto que lo miraba con horror, su rostro estaba tan pálido que parecía que acababa de ver a un fantasma -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

El enojo era evidente tanto en las palabras como en el rostro de Lincoln, él se acercó al hombre lentamente mientras pensaba en una forma dolorosa de asesinarlo cuando piso el cuchillo que aún se hallaba en el suelo. Lincoln levanto el cuchillo del suelo y lo examino por un momento antes de que su rostro se iluminara con el metafórico foco de una idea -Lucy, ¿me habías dicho que aún no has matado a nadie verdad?

A Lucy no le agradaba su tono de voz -n-no, aun no- respondió con nerviosismo. Por la forma en la que este la miraba podía saber que era lo que se traía entre manos pero aun así tenía la esperanza de que no fuera lo que ella sospechaba, esa esperanza se desmorono cuando Lincoln le presento el cuchillo con el cual ella fue amenazada segundos atrás.

-Pues creo que hoy es el día Lucy- Lincoln no espero a que Lucy tomara el cuchillo y lo puso entre sus pequeñas manos, el cuchillo era un enorme cuchillo de carnicero de unos 40 centímetros de largo, la hoja y el mango estaban hechas de metal y no habían indicios algunos de unión por soldadura o remaches dejando en evidencia el hecho de que era una sola pieza de metal.

Lucy sostuvo el mando débilmente entre sus pequeñas manos, aún estaba tibio, el mango de metal aún conservaba el calor de la mano que lo sostuvo anteriormente con intención de matarla. El filo del cuchillo estaba mellado y tenía manchas de sangre seca, ya había sido usado, probablemente noches antes de la purga. El instrumento mortal que tenía entre sus manos provocaron en Lucy la peor de las sensaciones de pánico, esa sensación de pánico que te deja totalmente congelado en tu lugar, que te deja totalmente impotente y a la merced de lo que fuera que tuvieras a tu alrededor. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Lincoln, él se acercó a Lucy desde atrás y la rodeo con sus brazos, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y con mano firme la ayudo a apuntar el cuchillo en dirección al hombre. Lucy despertó de su estupor y volteo a ver a Lincoln quien solo le dedico una sonrisa reconfortante.

-¿Qué… Q-qué haces?

-Tranquila… yo te ayudare.

Lincoln soltó los tentáculos que mantenían al sujeto adherido a la pared y dejo que este callera de rodillas antes de volver clavarlo a la pared.

-¡Así está mejor! Ahora será más fácil.

-Lincoln no... p-por favor… no me hagas hacer esto- Lucy miro a Lincoln con ojos suplicantes mientras le rogaba con una voz para nada característica de ella. Todo lo que Lincoln hizo fue posar su cabeza en su hombro y pego su mejilla a la de ella, forzándola a mirar a el hombre que intentaba desesperadamente zafarse de su inminente muerte.

-Tranquilízate Lucy, será rápido, lo prometo.

Lucy intento zafarse del agarre de Lincoln, forcejeo y pataleo como nunca lo había hecho pero esto poco le importo a el quien seguía avanzando hasta que la punta del cuchillo toco al hombre y este soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor que volvió a sumir a Lucy en el mismo estado catatónico de hace unos momentos.

-Es hora Lucy, ¿tienes algo que decir?

-…

-Hagámoslo entonces.

Con la ayuda de un empujón de Lincoln, Lucy encajo el cuchillo en el pecho del hombre, ella quería gritar, quería salir corriendo y regresar a las seguras paredes de su habitación en el asilo donde se quedaría tomando pastillas que la ayudaría a olvidarlo tomo hasta quedar como un vegetal. Pero no podía, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar al hombre que hace unos segundos intento violarla dar su último aliento de la misma manera en la que Lola dio el suyo este mismo día un año atrás. De repente, una sensación de un líquido tibio recorriendo sus manos la hicieron bajar su mirada hacia ellas para ver la sangre bramando del pecho del hombre lo cual provoco que la imagen de la pequeña niña de 7 años desangrándose justo afuera de su habitación la cual anteriormente era la habitación de Lincoln pasara por sus recuerdos, lo que al final, quebró a Lucy.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

* * *

En la mitad de la calle, tres chicos armados con rifles caminaban tranquilamente, los tres chicos parecían ver de un lado a otro en busca de cualquier cosa que se moviera, lo que sea, ya había pasado unos quince minutos desde que la purga inicio y el hecho de no haber podido ni siquiera disparar sus armas los estaba volviendo algo inquietos, tanto que inclusive de vez en cuando se quitaban las máscaras de payaso que ocultaban su identidad para ver si estas les obstruían la visión.

-¡Viejo estoy aburrido! ¿Por qué tuvimos que elegir la calle más vacía de toda la maldita ciudad?

-¡Cállate Mike! Los tres estamos aburridos.

-¡Mike tiene razón Austin! ¡No hemos encontrado a nadie hoy!

-Alan, Mike ¡AMBOS CIERREN EL PICO! Ya encontraremos algo, es la maldita purga, siempre hay algo.

El anormal silencio en las calles había puesto al líder de los chicos, ahora identificado como Austin a la defensiva, era muy raro ver que la calle que todos los años frecuentaban estuviera desierta pues este par de calles eran usualmente bastante concurridas por personas que al igual que ellos esperaban purgar a la bestia en esa fecha… sin embargo, esa noche pareciera que todo el entusiasmo hubiese sido tragado por la tierra, ni un alma era visible aquella noche.

Los tres voltearon en la siguiente esquina esperando encontrarse con algo, cualquier cosa, pero lo que encontraron supero, o más bien, sorprendió a sus expectativas.

Al llegar a la siguiente calle se detuvieron en seco, pues lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras. Globos, decenas y decenas de globos rojos estaban esparcidos en el pavimento como si estuviesen adornando la ciudad en una especie de carnaval. Todos los globos estaban en el suelo, indicando que estos fueron inflados a pulmón. Los tres adolescentes se hallaban estupefactos ante la escena frente a ellos mientras caminaban por la calle apartando los globos con patadas, ¿Quién haría esto? Ya habían escuchado acerca de una fiesta que se llevaba a cabo todos los años en el día de la purga pero no pensaron que sería como una literal fiesta infantil. Mientras caminaban por la calle encontraron la fuente de los globos, todos los globos parecían salir de la alcantarilla. De una de las alcantarillas destapadas a la mitad de la calle se podía escuchar el sonido de una persona inflando un globo y al terminar este salía despedido del lugar ya anudado, flotaba por unos segundos y luego caía al suelo.

Los tres adolescentes se vieron los unos a los otros y compartieron una sonrisa entre ellos antes de hacer sonar sus armas en son de cargarlas lo cual detuvo a quien fuera que estuviese inflando los globos. Los chicos no eran idiotas, sabían que cualquier persona normal que se estuviese escondiendo en una alcantarilla escaparía por ahí mismo en el momento de escuchar el sonido de un arma, pero sabían que quien fuera que estuviese en la alcantarilla no era alguien normal, nadie normal haría algo como esto, ellos sabían que ni bien esa persona se diera cuenta que tiene compañía asomaría su cabeza por el agujero en el que se encontraba y tenían razón.

De la alcantarilla salió la cabeza y los hombros de un payaso; Llevaba un traje de seda abolsado con grandes botones color naranja. Una corbata brillante, de color azul eléctrico, le caía por el pecho. En las manos llevaba grandes guantes blancos, como Mickey Mouse. La cara del payaso metido en la alcantarilla era blanca; tenía cómicos mechones de pelo rojo a cada lado de la calva y una gran sonrisa de payaso pintada alrededor de la boca. Por un pequeño instante creyeron que los ojos del payaso eran negros con rojo pero luego de mirarlo bien se dieron cuenta que eran azul claro como el cielo.

La surreal imagen frente a ellos hizo que los chicos rompieran una carcajada, carcajada a la cual se le unió el payaso en la alcantarilla.

-¡Jajaja!- reía el payaso -Encantadora noche ¿no es así caballeros?

Los chicos se acercaron a la alcantarilla, ya comprobaron que solo se trataba de un loco más -¡viejo que demonios haces Jajaja!- exclamo Mike entre carcajadas -¿Qué haces metido ahí?

-¿Qué hago aquí?- contesto el payaso con una exagerada cara de sorpresa -pues lo mismo que ustedes están haciendo mis estimados compañeros del oficio ¡estoy purgando!

La respuesta del payaso todo lo que hizo fue hacer que las carcajadas de los adolescentes con máscaras de payasos aumentaran en volumen, el payaso por supuesto se les unió aportando su propia carcajada a la cacofonía de risas que reverberaba en la calle.

-¡Viejo me agradas!- dijo Austin después de calmarse -soy Austin, ellos son Mike y Alan ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Mucho gusto Austin, Alan y Mike! soy el señor Bob Gray, también conocido como Pennywise el Payaso Bailarín… bueno, hoy siendo la fecha que es pues supongo que no hago mucho baile así que… ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué más da! ¡Llámenme Pennywise el Payaso Asesino solo por hoy!

-¡Viejo!- exclamo Mike mirando hacia los lados -¡Cuántos globos! ¿Los inflaste tu solo?

-Así es señor Mike- respondió Pennywise con orgullo -como usted seguramente sabe la capacidad pulmonar es una cualidad de suma importancia para nuestro negocio, y yo personalmente me siento muy orgulloso de la mía.

-¿Y no tienes de los que flotan?- la pregunta de Alan hizo que Pennywise de pronto cambiara su sonrisa de una amigable a una satisfacción, como si estuviese esperando que este hiciera la pregunta -digo, de esos globos llenos de helio ¿no tienes de esos?

-¡Por supuesto que si los tengo! Están aquí abajo.

-¿Y flotan?

Pennywise bajo su mano por un momento para luego sacar un globo flotante de color rojo intenso sujeto por una cuerda roja- todos flotan Alan, todos flotan aquí abajo ¿quieres uno?

Alan se agacho para tomar el globo cuando Pennywise lo aparto y se metió un poco en la alcantarilla, incitándolo a que este se acercara más. Sin prestarle importancia el joven simplemente se le acercó un poco más hasta que este estaba prácticamente metido de cabeza en la alcantarilla y luego fue halado hacia dentro. Los gritos de Alan fueron seguidos por las detonaciones de su rifle que sonaba junto a la risa del payaso hasta que las detonaciones cesaron, pero la risa de Pennywise no, indicándoles a los otros dos adolescentes quien había sido el ganador del encuentro. Luego de un par de segundos Pennywise volvió a asomar su cabeza por la alcantarilla pero esta vez llevaba puesta una sonrisa malévola en el rostro acompañado de un par de ojos rojos rodeados de negro.

-¡malnacido!- al verlo salir ambos adolecentes que estaban en la superficie procedieron a disparar todo lo que tenían pero se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta que las balas solo rebotaban sobre la piel del payaso.

De atrás de Pennywise salieron un par de globos rojos, unidos a su cintura por un hilo igual de rojo. Estos globos no eran normales sin embargo, estos comenzaron a abrirse por la mitad revelando unas fauces repletas de colmillos bien afilados que los tomaron a ambos de las piernas y los arrastraron hasta la alcantarilla mientras Pennywise reía al igual que como le sucedió a su amigo.

-¡TODOS FLOTAN AQUÍ ABAJO! ¡Y CUANDO USTEDES VENGAN ACÁ, USTEDES TAMBIÉN FLOTARAN! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!


End file.
